


Bath Time

by holdingoutforapiratehero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: "The Words" Music Video, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Voyeurism, Wet!Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingoutforapiratehero/pseuds/holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian comes to the loft upon Emma’s request to only find her in the bathtub and then sexy wet fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this if you are still living. HOT DAMN COLIN! I feel like my life is complete after seeing him shirtless and wet. I can die happy and satisfied. It gave me so much life and I will probably never be over what transpired today. My only question is, “where can I get one?” I hope you guys love me because I’m going to be so fucking tired in the morning. So this was birthed after the bathtub scene aka my death. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also very much un-beta'd.

“Emma?” Killian called out, unanswered as he slipped through the door to the seemingly empty loft. “Emma!” He tried again with a tad more inflection in his voice.

Killian stomped through the loft frantically, constantly searching for his missing swan until he stopped at the closed bathroom door, his hand poised against the knob and his face pressed against the tempered glass to hear if there was movement inside.

“Emma?” He questioned from beyond the door, his eyes closing briefly in anxiety for an answer. “Emma? Love, are you in there?”

_No answer._

“Emma if you don’t answer me I will be forced to break down the blasted door!” He warned, nearly shouting beyond the barrier.

There was the sound of shuffling and the distinct noise of the lock being pushed out of place that had all but invited him in.

Without hesitation, he jiggled the knob loose and barged inside, his words tinted with mild aggravation. “Just what kind of game do you think you’re playing Swa-“

His words died in his throat, his jaw falling slack and the soles of his shoes ground into the titled floor at the sight of his love; perfectly bare from head to toe, small beads of moisture rolling off of her porcelain skin.

All the color drained from his face and he swallowed painfully as she watched his reaction from over her shoulder while she helped herself back into the steaming bathtub.

Emma gave a drawn out moan of contentment as soon as her body hit the water, her mouth parting into a soft ‘o’ as she relaxed herself in the waters warm embrace.

Killian groaned inwardly, gazing at her longingly as the muscles of her glistening neck contracted with the erotic lust filled sound that caused his pants to uncomfortably tighten.

Her delicate hand traced the lines of her neck, slick with perspiration and trailed lower, disappearing beyond his line of sight to her creamy breasts.

His feet dragged lifelessly against the tile as he carried himself toward the bathtub, his head craning as he strained to get a better look at the goddess seated within its depths.

Emma released a short whimper, throwing her head back as one hand wrapped around a needy breast, her thumb and forefinger working diligently over the aching rose colored flesh. She arched herself up into her touch, biting down on her lower lip to keep her heady cries at bay.

The sight before him left his mouth dry, his blue eyes sparkling with desire as he watched the near pornographic display.

Her cries and whimpers of pleasure intensified, her soaked body rising slightly from the tub, craving more stimulation then what she was providing. Her free hand slipped below the surface of the water, seeking the sensitive flesh that rested between her thighs and begged for her attention. Her breath hitched as she made contact with her scorching heat, her fingers gently petting and stroking the nerve endings that had her all but bowing out of the tub.

Killian watched with rapt attention, his eyes never leaving hers as he sat on his knees beside the tub, his hand coming up to sweep a sweaty lock of hair from her face.

Her eyes flickered open to meet his, her eyes dazed and full of lust.

There was something extremely intimate in his intense stare that only added to her pleasure.

He gazed at her adoringly, his jaw set tightly as he gently cupped her face, his thumb caressing her cheek lightly before leaning over her and pressing a kiss to her sweaty brow. “Come for me.” He whispered encouragingly, his voice almost like a promise.

Putting more pressure on her aching clit, she began to rub with desperate circles, her body heaving with every short gaspy breath that left her lips.

“That’s it.” He praised huskily, his voice never dropping from its slow seductive lilt.

Emma sobbed his name as her pleasure came to a crescendo, her body convulsing as the water inside lapped angrily at the sides of the tub.

Killian hushed her soothingly, his crooning voice speaking soft words of endearment into her forehead as she carefully brought herself down from the precipice.

She looked up at him whimsically, his thumb brushing against the small hairs at the peak of her forehead.

“Hi.” He greeted her breathlessly with a warm smile.

She blushed, shifting herself back against the tub and humming pleasantly. “Hi.” She sighed, relaxing herself into his tentative touch.

“Long day at the office?” He questioned, unable to wipe the amused smile from his face.

“Something like that.” She nodded earning her a  breathy chuckle.

“Want to talk about it?” He suggested.

“No.” She smiled brilliantly, flushing her cheeks with color as she inched herself closer to him. “Not really.” She answered, pressing her lips to his in a bruising passionate kiss.

She heaved herself up closer to him, her fingers tangling in the small hairs at the back of his neck as the kiss grew more heated.

She released him unexpectedly giving him one last nip to his bottom lip, his lips following hers as she pulled away from him with a cheeky smile. “Join me pirate.” She beckoned, her foot grazing against her leg causing ripples in the water.

Carefully, he lifted himself on one knee and leaned over her, his face inches from hers as he said, “as you wish milady.”

Emma gave a satisfied smile as he pried himself off the floor and leaned back into the tub as he began to remove his clothing at a torturous pace that reignited the fire in her belly.

She watched with rapt attention as he toed off his shoes and divested himself of his vest before snapping his hook out of place and setting it down behind him on the sink.

Killian leered down at her, his eyes never tearing from hers as he slowly inched his shirt up and over his body, his muscles flexing deliciously with the movement as he bared every last inch of his sculpted chest to her hungry gaze.

She had lost count of how many times she had seen him in this state of undress but the sight never ceased to leave her breathless.

She clenched her legs, a heady wave of desire rolling through her body as her eyes feasted over the tantalizing masculine flesh covered in dark hair that she wished to run her fingers through and mapped out every curve and edge of rigid muscle that graced his shoulders, arms, and pecs.

His face stood unchanging in its expression as she raked over his body, his motions steady and unfaltering as he all but fucked her with his eyes.

She felt like the most beautiful and enticing creature on God’s green earth under his gaze and to him- _she was._

Although his body was marred with the scars of his profession, he stood assuredly as he steadily unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them over his firm legs there were dusted in the same dark hair as his chest.

Emma’s eyes roamed over his naked body, settling at the impressive piece of male flesh bobbing between his legs as he stepped out of his pants.

Killian approached the tub with only the necklace dangling from his neck and the leather brace attached to his arm and then helped himself into its warm depths on the other side. He groaned in approval, the heat washing away the stress of the day as soon as he was submerged.

Bringing his hand up from the water, he splashed his face with water, scrubbing his face until the moisture dripped from his beard before lathering it over his head and slicking back his wild mane of hair.

Killian shot his bath mate an amused grin when he caught sight of her staring at him, her mouth slightly open at the sight of him wet.

Closing his hand around the edge of the tub he pushed himself forward, crowding her with his body until he covered her completely, forcing her deeper into the water.

“You didn’t invite me in here to bathe, did you?” He asked, his voice sending shivers down her body as his warm breath caressed her bruised lips. “Didn’t think so.” He responded when she didn’t speak.

Killian’s hand crept up behind her, gently cradling the back of her head as he dragged his lips hungrily over hers.

Emma’s tongue tangled with his, her moans echoing in the back of his throat as he greedily devoured her lips with his, her face arching up to meet his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his torso.  

The water beaded off his face onto hers, her fingernails raking up and down the planes of his back as she eagerly rocked her center up against his straining erection and gasping into his mouth.

Wordlessly, she reached between them, grasping him firmly in her hand and guiding him to her sopping entrance before digging her nails into his the toned flesh of his buttocks and pushing him over her until he was fully seated within her.

Emma snapped her hips into his desperately, begging him to move as she made red angry marks against his slick back.

He grunted and began to pump himself into her with shallow movements, propelling himself forward with a well-placed hand gripping the edge of the tub behind her.

Killian fucked into her slowly, thrusting into her with sure and purposeful strokes, his eyes savoring every reaction in her face as she moaned in ecstasy.

The water of the tub splashed violently with their love making, the liquid spilling out over the edge and onto the floor as he sped up the force of his thrusts, never once losing the grace of his movements.

Emma cried out as he pivoted slightly allowing himself to hit the spot inside her that would give her maximum pleasure.  She whimpered and gasped as she felt her walls flutter around his length, her fingernails digging deep into his shoulder blades, his pelvis brushing up against her clit with every downward stroke.

The pressure in her body coiled, her body bucking wildly against his as she chased her release.

His chest swelled with a manly pride as she gave herself over to her pleasure and watched her face contort in rapture as he began to pulse within her. He began pushing himself up into her vigorously until he fell apart, her name on his lips as he coated her silky walls with his essence.

They both gasped, drinking in heavy gulps of air as their bodies recovered from the strenuous activity when a realization hit him- _she had ambushed him_.

He laughed deeply, shaking his head, “you bloody minx, you planned this.”

“I did no such thing.” She denied.

“If you wanted to fuck in the bathtub…” He spoke, playfully nipping at her lips, “all you had to do was ask.”

“Is that so?” She asked him incredulously.

“Aye.” He smirked, kissing her lips.

“Fuck me in the bathtub then. _Pirate_.” She prompted breathlessly with a challenging glint in her eye.

“As the lady wishes.” He conceded, thrusting his already hardening member against her.  


End file.
